


El ojo que nada veía.

by EratodeLino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hange Zoe fue una excelente comandante, Leve LeviHan, Muerte del personaje principal, Ojos y parches, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EratodeLino/pseuds/EratodeLino
Summary: Ese ojo ciego desde el averno lo vería todo.En tributo a la decimocuarta comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, Hange Zöe.
Kudos: 2





	El ojo que nada veía.

Un párpado. Un párpado inmóvil. Un párpado inmóvil bajo el cielo color terracota. Un cuerpo destruido, corroído; vísceras hechas papilla y un parche manchado de sangre y luego… Nada.

Un párpado, un párpado que revoloteaba y el otro haciendo el mismo ademán tras un cuero negro que le impedía aletear y mostrar una vieja cicatriz al mundo. Y de pronto lo sintió y lo recordó todo, su cuerpo abrasado, llevando a su sangre a brotar a través de su piel quemada, recordó el olor putrefacto que expelía. Era normal en ella el oler mal tiempo atrás cuando no era más que una simple soldado y científica, pero en ese momento el hedor era tal que la hacía querer vomitar. También recordaba la sensación de cada fibra de cada músculo que cubría cada uno de sus frágiles huesos, desgarrarse; resonaba en su cabeza el sonido de sus pulmones contraídos con cada corta y lenta respiración que sus pulmones moribundos propinaban.

Le dolía y le ardía todo, recordó el avión despegar y la caída estrepitosa, recordó también el aullido de dolor a la lejanía de los chicos de la 104, de sus subordinados, de sus muchachos. _De sus hijos._ Ella y Levi se sentían sumamente responsables por aquellos muchachos que iban en aquella avioneta, eran huérfanos de padres naturales, hijos propicios de la beligerancia y la sangre, añoraban tanto como ella la libertad de su pueblo. Y _Eren._ Caray, también se sentía responsable por ese muchacho, ahora estaban lejanos a él, querían hacerle cambiar de opinión, querían mostrarle que el arte de la guerra no era la solución, pero claro, el muchacho se concibió esa idea con ellos, con los comandantes y capitanes de la Legión de Reconocimiento; creció en él un resquemor absoluto contra el resto del mundo, más allá de Paradis y el mar, más allá de aquellos quejumbrosos y deplorables muros, el chico se adueñó de ese resquemor y esa venganza allí en sus filas, allí con ellos. Ella se sentía absolutamente responsable por las acciones infames que no sólo ese muchacho, sino también todas las que los tripulantes habían hecho.

Quería llorar, quería volver a abrazar a sus muchachos, quería dejar de sentir ese borbotón de sangre salir de sí, quería gritar, su consciencia pugnaba por socavar y mermar su dolor; pero no podía, ya no tenía fuerzas.

_Recordó… Oh, ella recordó._

Recordó los inmensos titanes de los que alguna vez ansió conocer absolutamente todo y sus huesos crepitar. El sonido de sus omóplatos y sus vértebras hacerse polvo bajo aquel inconmensurable peso, sus costillas también crujían y sus clavículas fragmentadas se clavaban en su carne haciéndole sangrar. Era su fin, la evocación de su muerte le parecía un trago barato de alguna taberna de las murallas internas. Qué pésima y también maldita buena suerte la de ella. Morir aplastada por aquellas criaturas que alguna vez fueron hombres. Levi tenía toda la razón.

_Ah, Levi, Levi Ackerman, tenías la maldita razón._

Tantas veces en el pasado le había advertido, no sólo de esas alimañas gigantes sino de sus pensamientos agónicos, de los hombres sedientos de poder y de venganza, también le advirtió de sí mismo, de su peligroso potencial, de la carne de cañón en la que se habían convertido desde el momento en el que aceptaron sin rechistar aquel uniforme con ellas azules y blancas alas a sus espaldas. Aquellas benditas alas de la libertad.

Y cuando dejó de recordar se encontró sedienta con su ojo oculto aún tras un parche, desechada bajo la huella descomunal de una criatura voraz y humeante. Se cernían sobre ellas unas sombras larguísimas, delgadas y otras corpulentas, al alzar su vista se encontró con el rostro inolvidable de uno de los primeros demonios de Paradis, Erwin Smith. El hombre pragmático le cedió una sonrisa tranquila, serena, como si todo lo que hubiesen vivido tras su muerte había sido mal sueño ¡Pero carajo! ¡Claro que no lo era! ¡Cuántas veces deseó despertar de esa maldita pesadilla llamada realidad! Jamás lo logró…

Tras el demonio rubio se encontraba el hombre de apacible rostro, Moblit Berner, su segundo confidente, su segundo al mando… su amigo. Y tras de él habían aún más, todos aquellos soldados que fueron carne de cañón para una guerra sin dios al cual clamar, Nanaba, Mike Zacharius, Keith Shadis. Una coleta danzarina y ululante también… _Sasha Blouse ._

Allí estaban todos, los hombres y mujeres que ansió volver a ver con vida, aquellos con quienes soñó un par de veces recostada sobre el hombro del hombre pequeño y refunfuñón al cual respondía por el título de mejor amigo.

_Levi._

Mierda, lo había dejado atrás hecho una mordaz bomba de tiempo envuelta en vendas, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad hecho un ovillo de telas sanguinolentas, y su rostro surcado de lágrimas, sus manos que no pudo volver a sujetar una vez más, y esos ojos que parecían dos carbones encendidos de una determinación vivaz. Ese hombre no parecía rendirse con nada, pero se rindió, se rindió frente a ella y lloró. Le lloró a la única persona existente en este mundo que lo comprendía, le lloró a la mujer tan vivaracha y alegre que fue un tiempo atrás y que hoy era nada más que carne húmeda y molida.

Extrañaba a ese hombre, a su fiel y taciturno acompañante cuando la noche se hacía extremadamente pesada y el silencio era tan ensordecedor que le calaba el pecho y le impedía respirar. Era en esos momentos de soledad y frío que Levi Ackerman se sentaba a su lado y con un gesto le instaba a hablarle por horas y horas, él apenas y conversaba, le respondía con monosílabos, miradas serias y gestos de asentimiento o negación, pero era su fiel escucha. Y allí frente a los veteranos y fieles amigos se permitió dedicarle un exclusivo pensamiento al hombre del permanente ceño fruncido.

Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte verde azulado se permitió la idea, una sola evocación de ella viendo perfectamente con sus dos ojos; uno en su presente junto a los demonios y soldados de Paradis, y el otro ojo, el dañado y cegado en la guerra puesto en los chicos y chicas que iban directo hacia el infierno; la mirada de ese ojo, en su mente, se posó en el hombre de toscos y para nada delicados rasgos, y se lo imaginó sonriendo, o bueno, una sonrisa parecida a una mueca de asco pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas. Se permitió también un breve pensamiento de cómo habría sido el vivir junto a él en una cabaña algo apartada, ella estudiando la flora y él haciendo el té de la tarde. También se imaginó a los niños que visitaron en el orfanato, y sus miradas de luz y admiración. Se imaginó por un momento su vida sin la guerra. Y se asustó, porque su vida no sería vida sin ese adorno catastrófico. No conocería a Levi ni a Erwin, ni a Moblit, ni mucho menos a sus muchachos. Estaba harta de la avaricia y la codicia, de lo infortunados que fueron, pero desde lo más profundo de su ser no podría cambiar tales acontecimientos que marcaron un antes y un después en ella.

Tal vez ese ojo que nada veía lo veía todo en la tierra de los vivos; esperaba que fuera así, pues desde el más allá aún sin piernas con que patalear o dientes con los cuales morder, protegería su ideal y los chicos de la 104.

Ese ojo cegado lo vería todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer OneShot en esta plataforma y lo escribí como tributo.
> 
> Podría escribir mil cosas respecto a este tributo pero no lo haré, sólo diré lo mucho que me encariñé con Hange Zöe y su personalidad, era (y seguirá siendo) mi personaje favorito de este manga.
> 
> Hasta la próxima vida, Hange Zöe.


End file.
